


To Live in This World

by ngeonger



Series: KR Ghost Finale Crackship/Rarepair Countdown [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngeonger/pseuds/ngeonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On that time in their childhood when Makoto helped Akari to beat up some guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live in This World

Every morning, Makoto would sit at the dining table to read the day's newspaper. It was one of his ways to catch up with the education which he was extremely behind in. It was only after he had established a routine of struggling through one article a day that he had confided to Akari of his difficulty in understanding a lot of the kanji.

Akari didn't judge him from it. Though the both of them seemed like they had nothing in common, Akari noticed since they were kids that they had a similar stubborn streak. It took one to know one, and it took a lot out of one to admit one's personal failings out loud. To help him better know everyday language, Akari downloaded an app on Makoto's phone that worked like a sort of camera dictionary.

"Take a picture of what you're reading then highlight the words you don't know." As she sat by Makoto's side, Akari demonstrated with Makoto's phone on how to capture the newspaper article before them and tapped at several random words. "Wait a moment and tap again on the highlighted words. The app will provide the dictionary definitions."

She handed Makoto's phone back so he could try it for himself. Upon making the definitions appear in speech bubbles, Makoto widened his eyes and said, "Thanks."

When Akari was about to leave Makoto to experiment with the app, she heard Makoto say, "Is there anything I can do for you? I'm ready to help you beat up any guy."

His last sentence gave Akari a sense of déjà vu . She recalled him making the same offer ten years ago and told him so.

"And I did help you beat up some guy," Makoto recalled too. "What was his name? Harada Ken…Or is it Jiro…"

The name clicked in Akari's mind. "Harada Kenjiro!"

"Yes." Makoto nodded. "I made Kenjiro wet his pants. Did he bully you again after I went missing?"

"He did try. One day, he stalked me on way home and I told him…Makoto is still around as a ghost and will sleep in Kenjiro's futon tonight."

Akari half-expected Makoto to shout at her for saying that, for making light of his traumatic experience, but he only laughed. He even had to put his phone down to clutch at his stomach with both hands.

"What a pussy," Makoto said.

He immediately apologized for his language, but Akari didn't mind.

Later, when Akari was working in the lab, she received a text from Makoto. _'I wouldn't mind being that ghost.'_


End file.
